Forget
by Elizab3thBlack
Summary: To save the world Pan and Trunks have to do something they don't seem to be willing to ruin their friendship over. Can they overcome it and save it anyway?


A/N: I apolgize for this. It was one of my first fanfiction, and its really REALLY bad.

Forget/Revised

A gentle wind blew through the few trees of Denda's lookout. Both the Briefs/Vegeta and Son families were gathered waiting for the small god to explain why.

"Well...are you going to tell us or not Denda?" Gohan asked, his brother had rudely dragged him out of a class.

"Hai...now everyone when I tell you the problem you can't completely go crazy and try and kill each other." He looked around at everyone who reluctantly shook their heads in agreement. "Good...you see a new enemy is coming in 15yrs," Trunks and Goten could be heard yes-ing in the background. "But you don't understand this person is so strong only an ultra saiyan could defeat him."

"So...one of us should be able to reach that level in 15yrs." Trunks said confused, it couldn't be that hard.

"Ah...but here's where you're wrong, the level ultra saiyan can't be reached." Everyone's face faltered. "You have to be born one."

"What?!" Everyone screamed afraid what it meant.

"Sorry but I'm not having any more kids!" Bulma said crossing her arms.

"Same goes for me!" Chichi yelled, as did Videl.

"Don't worry, you three couldn't give birth to one anyway." Denda replied; again the families became worried.

"Then may I ask who will? Pan's not married same goes for Bra and Trunks, not that he could have any anyway, and I don't think Goten and Marron are ready for kids." Gohan replied getting agitated.

"Well you see...Goten and Marron's children won't be ultra saiyan's either." That comment confused them even more.

"Then how the hell does one be born?!" Trunks yelled getting more confused.

"Okay you really do need to know this..." Denda hesitated but finally spoke up. "Only two demi-saiyan's or two not full blooded saiyan's with the combination of Goku-san and Vegeta-san's blood line will create one." Everyone's jaw dropped, this made it very awkward for the two families that had become very close over the years. "Since Goten's married and I don't think Bra wants to marry her brother plus it's not the right blood combination that gives us only one other possible choice..." He looked at Pan and Trunks, as did everyone else as they realized what it meant.

"Eep! No! No way! I can't!" Pan screamed and shook her head.

"She's right! No way! We're good friends! I'm not going too!" Trunks replied waving his hands in front of him.

"Would you rather have the world destroyed? And anyway I think you two make a cute couple!" Bra said teasingly.

"BRA!" Both yelled, a sweat drop appearing at the sides of their heads.

"She's right though..." Marron said and giggled.

"Thanks Marron" Pan said sarcastically crossing her arms.

"Welcome...now Denda how are we going to get those two to agree and what if the baby's a girl?"

"Oh...Marron, even if we were to get married the girl could still be trained, I'm one and it never stopped me!"

"She's right, but you two have to get married, I am the guardian of the Earth and will protect it at all costs. Now I'm being nice about this I thought I'd ask before doing something. But if you two don't oblige then I'll have to take action."

"Thank you, but we aren't getting married, no way!" Trunks yelled crossing his arms much like his father.

"Okay, don't get married, but you have to uh...well...before Denda goes and forces the feelings on you two." Piccolo said standing next to the building.

"NO!" Pan screamed and flew off.

"Pan!" Videl ran over to the edge and watched her fly further away.

"You know that girls got it bad." Marron said as she watched her friend fly down towards the forest below. Everyone turned to her confused. "Hey stop! Listen for the longest time she's swore she's in love with that numb-skull." Marron points at Trunks who begins to blush.

"Look he's blushing!" Goten says but is silenced by his wife (Marron, for the baka's who couldn't figure that out).

"But a couple months ago she met this new guy and from what she told me he's really nice so..."

"So...what?" Goten asked.

"So...she said that she was going to try and get rid of the feelings she had or should say has for him," Points at Trunks again. "And try to like or love the other guy. I'm guessing from the way she sped away she still isn't over purple-head here."

"And now, she has no choice but to fall in love with him again but knowing that he doesn't love her back, well no more then a friend at least." Bra said a hint of anger in her voice. Popo, who had been listening behind them as he watered the flowers, began to laugh, Piccolo smirked, and Denda smiled.

"What?!" Trunks yelled blushing a deep maroon color. Soon everyone put two and two together and figured it out, smiling broadly or smirking depending on who it was, all except for Goten who still didn't understand.

"Hey what's so funny?" He said looking around.

"Poor Goten...he's the only one that doesn't know." Bra said and laughed harder.

"What?! Tell me!" Marron walked over to him and whispers in his ear.

"What! Trunks don't even..." Marron covered his mouth keeping him quiet. Trunks blushed even more and covered his face with a hand. Gohan stared at him evilly ready to personally kill him.

"Gohan-chan...Pan's a big girl now she can take care of herself. If she loves him then let her be." Videl said and put her arms around his neck. He sighs and finally nods his head. "Now Trunks, she's not going to come back unless someone goes to get her. And I personal think it should be you since you'll be my future son-in-law." Trunks blushes and tries to argue but Bulma pushes him, or tries to, off of the palace.

"MOM!"

"Just go get her, we'll wait for you decision." Trunks doesn't move for sometime then suddenly after what looks like much debating he flies off in the direction of her ki.

Hidden in the woods Pan sits and tries not to cry, she thought her feeling for him were gone, but then when Denda announced they would have to get married they returned. The worst part was she'd be married to someone that didn't love her.

So deep in thought she didn't even notice the familiar ki that approached her. Trunks just watched her for awhile. The moon was coming up and the stars were out, they twinkled against her highlighting her features he went to swallow but choked. Going into a coughing fit Pan turned to see him.

"Trunks..." She whispered also seeing the moons highlighting of him, then realized she was supposed to be angry with him. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU...YOU...YOU..." She was silenced as he kissed her. At first she was surprised but soon accepted it and put her arms around him. After a few minutes they broke apart gasping for breath.

"Wow..." Trunks whispered.

"I've been waiting for that a long time you baka-yaro." Pan said smiling.

"So...I guess that solves if we like one another. How about we solve the others?" He said and smiled seductively back.

"No..." Trunks looked at her confused. "You have to catch me first!" With that she jumped into the lake behind them.

"Fine." And he also jumped in. Pan came to the surface gasping for air, smiled and looked around for Trunks. Something grabbed her leg gently immediately making her kick out, soon after Trunks floats up rubbing his nose.

"Pan couldn't you have been a little more gentle?" Trunks asked, although he was smiling.

"Gomen." She replied and waded over to him. Smiling she took his hand away from his nose and looked at it. "Is it sore?" She asked and pinched it.

"OW! Yes...yes it's sore!" He said and put his hand back over it as if protecting his nose.

"Gomen..." Pan said again, taking his hand away from his nose once more she placed a kiss on it that he hardly felt. Reaching around her he put his arms behind her back.

"Gottcha..." He whispered into her ear.

"Are you sure I don't have you?" Pan whispered back and put her arms around his neck.

"Okay we have each other...now lets get out of this water before we both freeze." Leaving one of his arms behind her back he took the other and put it behind her legs lifting her up her slowly carried her out of the large pond. Pan snuggled up in his hold, trying not to shiver.

"How come you're so warm and I'm freezing my tail off?" She said and smiled into his chest.

"Cause you're not in the water anymore."

"Humph...you're right, well then I'll just dry these." Trunks looked at her dubiously until she flared up her ki instantly warming him up and drying her clothes. "There, now hurry up, your hair's in your face." She said and pulled a piece out from in front of his eyes.

"Happy?" He asked raising an eyebrow and smirking as he stepped out of the water.

"Very...but you're still wet." Pan laughed, Trunks joined the laughter and repeated the same process as her drying his clothes and making her warm up considerably. "Much better." She replied and snuggled up into his freshly dried clothes.

He looked down at her and smiled. He knew he had been hiding something for a long time but he hadn't known what. Now he did, his feeling for Pan had been almost smothered completely. He knew he was to old for her and was afraid it wouldn't work out, but here he was with her. Gohan may kill him but he knew it was worth it. Setting her down he kissed her. She automatically kissed back.

Back at Denda's palace everyone had gathered at the screen that showed what was going on between the two. Gohan's fists were clenched at his sides, twice already they had to stop him from going out there and killing Trunks.

"I guess we won't have to worry about the new enemy, will we." Denda said and turned off the screen, they didn't need to watch what was coming next.

"Guess not, I just can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother. It seems like I just had the girl." Videl said smiling and clinging to Gohan's arm keeping him from going anywhere.

"They do grow up fast don't they." Bulma said, sighed and smiled.

"I wonder what my niece or nephew will look like?" Bra said a dreamy look appeared in her eyes. "Black hair and blue eyes or purple hair and brown eyes, or maybe even one of each!" Marron laughed at that, finding the whole thing rather funny especially since she'd married Goten, and Pan was now her niece. Suddenly something occurred to her.

"Goten! Trunks is going to be our/your nephew!"

"WHAT?!" But Trunks is older then me!"

"So! Pan's your niece and when Trunks marries her then that will make you his uncle!"

"HA! Poor Trunks! His best friend that he used to boss around like a slave is going to be his uncle! Ha!" Bra laughed finding her brother's situation rather amusing.

"Okay enough celebrating we need to decide who will train the kid." Piccolo said stepping out of the shadows of the room.

"Hai...if it's a girl me or Pan will train her, if it's a guy...well...any of you can train him." Bra said smiling.

"Hey how come if it's a girl only you or Pan-chan can train her?" Goten yelled.

"Because you'd be to rough with her and she'd become another Pan! Wait! If Pan trains her then she'd still become another one! Forget it! Who cares what sex the kid is someone just train it!" She screamed frustrated.

"How about we all do it? I mean this is going to be one strong kid. I doubt only one of us will be able to deal with it." Gohan replied seemingly forgetting his hard feeling against Trunks.

"That would be best, but I think we should let Trunks and Pan decided who will train the new warrior, it will be theirs." Denda said and turned to walk out the room.

"He's right, those two will decided when the time comes, I don't think the little warrior's going to be making an appearance any time soon though." Bulma said sitting down on one of the chairs.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Vegeta said smirking. Everyone turned to look at him horrified and amused. He just turned around and walked out of the room behind Denda.

5


End file.
